


you can call me son

by jaybaybay



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sensory Overload, Tears, Texting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybaybay/pseuds/jaybaybay
Summary: “Kid?” he tried, but there was no response from the boy lying motionless on the ground. Shit. He rushed to his side and gently rolled him over onto his back, being careful to check his body over for any sign of injury, but there wasn’t any that he could see. Peter barely protested being rolled over, he just mumbled something incoherent. Tony was worried to say the least.orPeter is shot with something during a fight as spider man that makes him very disoriented and confused. Tony comes to rescue/take care of him... some feelings may be revealed along the way. Lots of fluff, but mostly angst.





	1. Enter, my father

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first off I don’t own any of the characters, unfortunately. Secondly, this is going to be very medically inaccurate, I’m not a doctor or whatever I just wanted to have a fic where Peter gets his head hurt with lots of Tony acting like his Dad or something ya know
> 
> Also this is my first fanfic so I am aware that it is probably really bad, but I just wanted to post my own works after reading so many of the great ones out there uwu
> 
> Please leave a comment, I would like to progress my writing skills.
> 
> Thank you for reading this. You are very brave in my opinion. And cool. Yeah.

Peter sat on the edge of a building, his legs dangling down underneath him, fidgeting with his web shooters. The sun was setting on Queens already as Peter had started his patrols late after spending hours after school with Ned, putting final touches on their english presentation they had the next day.

“Hey Karen, could you make sure to record all the data on my new web formula tonight? I wanna have some good info to show Mr. Stark this weekend when we get together.” 

“Of course I will Peter, would you also like me to let you know that there is an ATM robbery happening down on Jane street?” the AI responded.

“I- what- oh, ok!” Peter started, and stood up, his hands automatically reaching up to make sure his mask was on all the way. “You know you kinda just did anyway so..” 

“My apologies Peter” she chuckled “I was coincidentally alerted of the robbery at the same moment you asked me about your web shooters.” He smiled under the mask.

“Wanna tell me which way to go then?”

“Head north” was the curt response. Peter did a full turn trying to decide which way that was. “Go towards that McDonalds sign”.

“Thank you” he laughed quietly at himself before jumping off of the building and swinging towards the action. 

 

Spiderman crawled down the side of a building, in an alleyway across the street from the robbery. He could see inside the bank, there were three robbers in total, all dressed in black, and each with a ski mask. Just a typical robbery, except for the fact that the equipment they were using was obviously high tech. Not again. Peter groaned out loud.

“What is it Peter?” Karen whispered. 

“Their weapons.. a-are they? Do you think they’re alien tech, or something? I mean they seem to be? But..” he trailed off. The bank was emitting random bursts of white light, as if a computer was short circuiting. One of the robbers was pressing a strange sort of rod against the ATM machine, while another was collecting the money that was shooting out of it and putting it into a large bag. The third robber was patrolling along the perimeter, glancing out the window, a really fancy looking gun in their grasp.

“I am unsure. I would not advise getting too close, you do not know what they are capable of.” 

“Yeah well, someone’s got to stop them.”

“Be careful, I do not want to see you get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine.”

And he was, until he had managed to take out the robber with the gun that shot out strange yellow beams, and the one highjacking the ATM machine. He was coming up on the third, when the man picked up the previously abandoned rod shaped object that they had been using to hijack the ATM with. Peter closed in on him quickly but the man managed to jab him in the shoulder with it, sending him flying backwards in a wave of some form of electricity. 

Peter landed on his back and was immediately winded, his whole body was pulsating from his shoulder, and there was a tingle in his fingers and toes that was rapidly fading. 

The man took this opportunity to bolt out the door with the stolen cash, accidentally dropping the rod in his haste to get to the money bag. Ditching his fallen friends in the process. 

Peter sat up slowly, still dazed and rubbed out his shoulder as he could feel a bruise already starting to form there. 

“-eter! Peter. Peter, say something!” Karen was trying to get his attention, her voice sounding almost like panic. He finally inhaled. 

“Ouch” he ground out.

“That energy blast temporarily disabled my systems, I cannot read your vitals at the moment.”

“I’m ok Karen, I promise, just got the wind knocked out of me for a second that's all”

“Are you sure you will be alright? Should I inform Mr. Stark of this?” 

“No! No, don’t call Mr. Stark please, I-i’ll be alright, my shoulders just a bit sore now bu-but i’m fine.” He got up slowly, still rubbing out his shoulder. “Where’d that guy go?” 

“...”

“Karen, please” he dragged his words out like a whining child. 

“South side of the building next door. I believe that he is climbing up the fire escape.” She quipped.

“Right ok!” he was up and out the door. “South side… south side..” He looked at his surroundings. “Karen?”

“Behind you. You may want to hurry, he is almost at the top.” he quickly turned and began sprinting towards the fire escape.

“What does he think he's doing? Where is he gonna go, he's on a flipping roof!” he reached the fire escape and looked up. Karen was right, the man was very close to the top now. He shot a web up to a bar on the fire escape and yanked himself up a couple flights of stairs, ignoring his still aching body. “Unless you think he’s got like wings or something on him? Like Falcon? Because that would be awesome!” He reached the middle section, as the man reached the roof. But luckily, Peter was a fast climber, or in this situation, Spiderman was a fast climber. 

“I gotcha now buddy!” he announced jovially, as he arrived at the top of the building. He had expected the man to stop his running because Peter had him cornered, and hand over his stolen money and go to jail and blah blah but the roof was empty of any person. Empty of any person but himself, of course. 

“What the…” He walked over to the other side of the roof and looked over the edge. “... actual fuck?” Maybe he had jumped? Or he actually did have wings? Maybe some sort of teleportation device.. Did those even exist? Peter didn’t doubt it.

He felt it before he heard it. The all familiar tingle that ran down his arms and raised the hair on the back of his neck, he tensed and turned around just as the man's shoe scraped against the cement as he stepped out from behind some boilers. He was pointing something straight at him, a small rectangular device. He pressed a button on it before Peter could raise his hand to stop him. 

The noise aimed at him was so loud Peter immediately covered his super sensitive ears, and screwed his eyes shut tight, but it wasn't enough to stop it, to stop the agony that accompanied it. It felt like his brain was leaking out his ears, like his head was going to explode. He realized at some point that he was rolling and writhing on the ground, but he didn’t care he just wanted it to stop. He was probably screaming, but he couldn't tell over the noise.

His world was white.

——————

 

“Boss, you have an incoming call from Karen.” F.R.I.D.A.Y cut off his ACDC blaring in his workshop. Tony didn’t glance up from where he was working on a new prototype for his ironman suit. 

“Who gave you permission to turn off my music?” he shot back, unbothered.

“If I remember correctly, you did sir.” Damn, he didn’t remember programming her to have so much sass. “She claims it is urgent.”

“Yeah, yeah. And who’s Karen again?” and why was she trying to call him at one in the morning?

“Peter Parkers personal AI.” Oh yeah, he had forgot the kid named his suit Karen. That was kinda cute. He put down what he was working on, if Petes AI needed to talk to him something must be very wrong.

“Alright then, Fri, patch her through.” It took only a second for F.R.I.D.A.Y to let Karen through to their systems. 

“Sir, Peter is in need of your assistance.” 

“What’s wrong?”

\------------------

He was cold.

It was dark.

Pain.

His head hurt.

“Are you awake now Peter?” a gentle voice whispered in his ear. The voice whispered but it was too loud. “Peter?” 

He tried to groan but it came out like a hum. For some reason his throat was sore too. So was his shoulder, in fact his entire body was aching. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at the night sky, though everything was slightly blurry. 

It was so pretty.

“How do you feel?” Something was familiar about that voice. Karen? Oh yeah, she was the suit lady, he was spiderman, he.. He was.. “Peter?” 

“Karen?” he tried but his mouth was full of cotton. 

“That's good Peter!” she sounded happy for some reason. “I have contacted Mr. Stark and informed him of your situation, he wanted me to let you kno…” Peter tuned her out.

He kept looking at the sky. Something about it held indescribable beauty. 

“She's so beautiful” he whispered, voice still weak. He didn’t know why, but the sky made him think of her.

“Who is, Peter?”

“Hmmmm.. Michelle.” He smiled faintly at the sound of her name on his lips. It was true, she was so, so, beautiful. The dark sky was like her gorgeous dark curls, and big brown eyes. The stars like her freckles.

His head throbbed.

Something trickled out of his nose.

He ignored it.

“You ever dream, Karen?” It was a stupid question, but Peter legitimately wondered it.

“I am incapable of dreaming Peter, because I do not sleep. Why do you ask?” Her answer disappointed him for some reason.

“You ever dream of like… going to.. to.. space or something? And… and like seeing a-aliens li-like in Star Wars…” he rambled on. 

God, his head hurt. 

He was so tired.

It gave one particularly painful throb, stealing his breath away, and Peter had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment, grimacing.

“What happened to me?” he tried, but his words weren’t coming out quite the way he wanted them to. There was a pause before the AI responded.

“What do you remember?” she asked him instead.

Peter racked his brain to try and remember what happened but ended up making his head hurt worse. There was a foul tasting liquid pooling in the back of his throat. 

He let out a whimper which also came with a strange gurgling noise. He started to laugh, it jostled his still aching shoulder but he couldn’t help it. It sounded so funny. 

He kept laughing softly until suddenly there was agony exploding from his head, quickly spreading to the rest of his body. He let out a yelp of pain before turning onto his side and curling into a tight ball with his hands back over his ears. He let out a quiet sob, and a few stray tears leaked out the corners of his eyes. Is this what it feels like to be dying?

 

He was still lying in the same position on the rooftop when Tony arrived 5 minutes later. He took one look at Peter and immediately assumed the worst possible explanations. Karen hadn’t said much to him prior, just that Peter was in distress and was in need of possible medical attention, meaning that she, herself didn’t know what happened to him. The Spiderman suit must have sustained some damage. Tony exited his own suit and took a tentative step towards his protege.

“Kid?” he tried, but there was no response from the boy lying motionless on the ground. Shit. He rushed to his side and gently rolled him over onto his back, being careful to check his body over for any sign of injury, but there wasn’t any that he could see. Peter barely protested being rolled over, he just mumbled something incoherent. Tony was worried to say the least.

“C’mon buddy, you gotta give me something to work with. Talk to me?” silence. Tony’s poor heart was racing. Usually this kid would not stop talking. 

“Ok, i’m going to take your mask off now so don’t freak out, there’s no one around.” he began to pull the boys mask off and Peter didn’t even start to protest, which was frightening. 

Peters face was stained with tear tracks, but the most worrying part was the freshly dried blood that had trailed out of his nose, and from both his ears. 

“Alright kiddie, time for you to open your eyes… you’re really starting to freak me out.” he tapped Peters cheek lightly. “C’mon lets see those brown eyes, I know you got them.”

After another minute of face tapping and Tony hyperventilating, Peter opened his bloodshot, unfocused eyes, and gazed blearily up at his mentor. 

“There you go. Hey Pete.” 

“Misser… misser Star’?” Peter smiled at him, and Tony sighed in relief.

“Yeah, kiddo it’s me. Care to tell me what happened to you?” 

“H-hey man.. Sss’good to see yah… howsssit goin..” He weakly raised one of his hands from the ground as if he wanted.. A high five?

Tony just stared at the kids hand still raised in the air, an eyebrow raising to match it.

“Peter, what…”

Apparently it took too much energy for Peter to leave his arm half raised, and so it just dropped back to the ground, with a smack, un-high fived. 

“Ss’weird runnin into you here” he stopped for a wet sounding cough that made Tony cringe. “Thats funny... Ya know I-I think Karen was juss… just talkin about you” he slurred out.

“Kid are you.. Did you hit your head or something?” He started running his fingers through Peters hair, searching along his scalp for any bumps, or cuts or any sign of head injury. The boy in turn simply turned his head into Tony's touch, crushing his fingers into the ground. 

The pain was fleeting, as he just used his other hand to grasp his kids chin, and turn his head to the other side and hold it there. His kid groaned in protest and began to move his head around even more, in an attempt to dislodge Tonys fingers from his face. 

“God dammit, Peter hold still, i’m trying to-” 

“Stop.. hurts..” He whimpered, his face screwed up in pain. Tony stopped his pestering and placed a hand on Peters chest, concern for the boy flowing off of him in waves.

“What hurts kiddie? Is it your head?” Peter gave him a weak nod in response, his eyes slowly drooping closed. “Hey, hey!” he began to tap his cheek again “You know the rules bud, no sleeping with a head injury, or until we get you checked out, now let’s get you back to the tower, and run some te-” 

Peter cut him off with another round of coughing.

This time, he coughed up blood onto his chin then began choking on it. Tony hastily turned him back onto his side until the choking subsided, rubbing small circles into his back with the palm of his hand.

“Shit Parker.” Peter brang his unfocused gaze up to meet his mentors, a lopsided grin plastered on his face revealing blood stained teeth.

“Dad?” He wheezed out a laugh.

Tony was momentarily speechless. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y run vitals.” He called back to the suit standing guard behind him, without taking his eyes off of his very disoriented kid who had started giggling. Fucking giggling.

“Mr Parker’s blood pressure is rising steadily along with his breathing rate, and his heart rate has slowed down significantly. It seems that he is experiencing side effects of acoustic trauma, and possible brain damage or skull fracture from an unknown source. His body is also showing signs of recent electrocution, and there is severe bruising to the upper left shoulder.” She paused for a moment to let him take that all in. “Medical attention is highly recommended.” She added. 

“Jesus, kid you’re the main reason I have all these grey hairs coming in.” he muttered, grabbing the kids mask off of the ground and stuffing it into his pocket, before standing up and getting back into the Ironman suit. He bent back down to scoop the kid into his arms but he started to squirm in his grasp, and mumble about something. He let down his helmet so Peter could see his face.

“Hey, it's just me Peter, come on you’ve got to cooperate with me here.” Peter just stared at him, panting, with glassy, confused eyes. He looked so small in Tony's arms, and now Tony had never felt so protective in his life.

“Pe..ter?” The kid sounded confused at the sound of his own name.

“Yeah bud thats you, thats your name.” Now he looked even more confused.

“Misser Star’ i-i’m.. i’m...” he didn’t finish his sentence, instead breaking into another round of harsh wet coughs, more red painting his lips. Shit. 

“Boss, time is of the essence.” 

And he took off to Stark tower.


	2. Exit, my son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had pulled a chair up beside Peters bed and had just started to wipe the dried blood out from underneath Peters nose with a wet cloth, when he suddenly sat bolt upright with a gasp, startling Tony out of his skin, turning over the side of the bed and puking all over the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly Tonys POV as he takes care of Peter (so there's also a lot of medical talk)
> 
> sorry for any mistakes there's going to be a bunch.. I got my medical knowledge off of google :)

He was so, so tired.

He just wanted to sleep, but a voice in the back of his head told him not to. It kind of sounded like Mr. Stark. 

There were a lot of things going on in his head though. Too many. His thoughts were racing, and he vaguely wondered when he had closed his eyes.

Focus Parker. 

Come on.

A steady cold wind was assaulting his bare face.. Where was he?

He tried to open his eyes to look at his surroundings, but his eyelids were so heavy he considered using his fingers to pry them open instead. He somehow managed to open them into slits without assistance. Peter didn’t think that he would have been able to move his arms if he wanted to at the moment anyway, especially if he was having trouble just opening his eyes. He felt sluggish, weak, and so tired.

He was in the arms of Ironman, high up above New York, soaring across the night sky. When did that happen? He probably did something wrong if Mr. Stark had to come get him, and the fact that he didn’t remember what happened frightened him. 

His head was pounding, it wouldn’t stop.

Something wet, and warm on his ear.

A bitter taste in his mouth.

He should have been embarrassed, being carried in the arms of his hero like a damsel in distress. But he wasn’t, he was comfortable, he felt safe. He felt cared for. Like a baby bird tucked under its mothers wing, its body too delicate to be touched yet, its wings too fragile to be used. 

He was so tired.

Why would it be so bad to fall asleep if he was in the arms of Tony Stark?

He was safe.

He closed his eyes, giving in to the tug of sleep, relaxing into his mentors hold with a sigh. 

He was out like a light.

 

Tony noticed the weight in his arms was getting slightly heavier with each passing second, until finally Peter slumped completely against him, his slack face now pressing snugly against his shoulder. No, no he couldn’t pass out now. They were so close to the tower.

“Fri, what’s our current ETA?”

“You’re 3 minutes out Boss. Mr. Parker also appears to have lost consciou-”

“I know, I know! Can you have the med bay prepped for my arrival?” The reality of the situation at hand was slowly starting to sink in for Tony. There was currently no medical staff or personnel at Stark Tower, as they had all been transferred to the Avengers compound upstate, hours away. Peter needed help now. Usually he would just call in Bruce, but the man was currently MIA. Tony was going to have to take care of this kid all by himself. There was no way he could take him to an actual hospital, they would only question him, and end up hurting Peter more due to his enhancements, specifically his healing abilities. He was alone on this one. 

“Of course Sir, I have been doing so since I scanned his vitals for you.” Maybe he wasn’t alone. He had F.R.I.D.A.Y to tell him what to do at least. He hoped that they would be enough.

They made it to the tower, and Tony managed to place Peter on a bed in the med bay without breaking anything while in his ironman suit. He stepped away from Peter for a moment to remove the suit from his body before returning to his side, placing hand on his forehead.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, what the hell do I do?” He really had no idea, and the sight of fresh blood staining Peters ears was not helping to keep his panic at bay.

“Start with removing the spider man suit. It is interfering with my scans.” Ok, ok, he could do that. He pressed the spider emblem on Peters chest and the suit expanded large enough that he could pull Peters limbs out easily. 

“Thank God you’ve got boxers on kid, or this would be so much more awkward for me.” He tossed the suit onto a nearby table and pulled the mask out of his pocket and threw it on top of it all. He could deal with that later.

As soon as he had the suit off Peter F.R.I.D.A.Y began her scans. The lights dimmed as a blue light swept back and forth across his still form. Tony took a step back to let her finish, looking at the kids shoulder as he did. It looked painful to say the least. It was an ugly blue and purple stain that covered almost his entire upper left shoulder, with dark tendrils spreading away from it like tree branches. He really hoped that that wouldn’t have any lasting effects, the kid had enough on his plate as it is.

Suddenly, the blue light was gone, and the lights began to turn back on. Tony looked up at the ceiling awaiting F.R.I.D.A.Ys report. 

“Peter has ruptured both of his eardrums, his hearing abilities would usually be expected to decrease within the next 16 to 48 hours before full recovery, however with Peters enhancements he should make full recovery in an estimated 8 hours. The acoustic trauma also has caused bleeding from the ears and nose, blood may have also made its way into Peter's airways as a result” She waited a beat, before continuing. “He also has sustained severe bruising to his shoulder, via electric shock, there is a possibility for nerve damage, but with his healing abilities, it is highly unlikely to happen.” That wasn’t so bad, this was something he could handle.

“Is that all?” he asked, before he would allow himself a sigh of relief. 

“No Boss, Peter has also fractu...” 

Peter groaned as he twisted his facial features, and tossed his head in misery.

“Hey, Peter!” he was right by his side in an instant, F.R.I.D.A.Ys prognosis pushed aside. “You awake? How’re you feeling ?” Peter just squinted at him in confusion, his mouth opening and closing a few times.

“Misser Stark?” he croaked out, confusion evident in his voice.

Tony was a about to make a joke about almost giving him a heart attack when suddenly the kids eyes were rolling back into his head and he was convulsing on the bed. His body was rigid and tense, but his limbs were still flailing. Tony knew what a seizure looked like. 

He flipped the boy onto his side for the second time in 30 minutes, to wait it out. The seizure lasted 37 seconds. Tony was counting. 37 seconds too long, he thought.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, what the hell.” his voice was low and dangerous.

“My apologies sir, I was about to warn you. Peter has fractured his skull, and has a major concussion as a result. The most severe side effects may include seizures and vomiting” he blanched. “I am unsure of the cause of it, as this injury is a rare phenomenon as Peter does not have any external head wounds that could suggest this result.”

“What are you trying to say?” He gently rolled Peter back onto his back, he was out again.

“The skull fracture and head trauma, is also a side effect of the acoustic trauma.” So, someone blasted his kid with sound waves, so concentrated, and so loud that they fractured his kids skull? He clenched his fists in anger, someone was going to pay. “That concludes the list my scans picked up sir.” He deflated. He still had a kid to take care of.

“What do I need to do?”

“The fracture has already begun to heal on its own. Peter is going to require constant supervision, in the event of-”

“Another seizure, I know.”

“Yes, or in case he slips into a coma.” He swallowed dryly. “It is likely that Peter will continue to wake up on his own regularly, but if not you will need to wake him hourly to check his mental state for possible brain damage. The first few times when he wakes he will be very confused, and disoriented so do not be alarmed. He will progress with each awakening.” She tried to comfort him.

He looked down at his kids bloody face.

His kid. 

When had he started to think of him like that? A couple of years ago he didn’t even know that Peter existed, and now he thought of this kid as a son. He knew that was selfish of him, that Peter didn’t belong to him but it wasn’t his fault. He didn’t mean to get so close. Besides, who could of foreseen that their relationship would bloom into something so major in both of their lives.

And Peter had called him Dad.

He smiled.

“Boss, it would be wise to attach Peter to a heart monitor and nasal cannula, for you to be able to monitor him easier, and to help his respiratory rate to slow back down.” 

“Right, ok” he would do whatever it took to make his kid better.

 

He had pulled a chair up beside Peters bed, and lied a thin blanket over his exposed body. He wanted to cover him with something warmer but there wasn't much more in the med bay, and Tony didn't want to leave his side to go looking throughout the tower just for blankets. 

He had just started to wipe the dried blood out from underneath Peters nose with a wet cloth, when the kid suddenly sat bolt upright with a gasp, startling Tony out of his skin, turned over the side of the bed and puked all over the floor. 

“Disgusting” Tony said, scrunching up his nose. He was going to have to clean that up later.

Peter flopped back down onto his bed with a moan, once he was done. His eyelids fluttered closed briefly before opening half way again. Glancing around the room, his eyes finally settled onto Tony. He visibly relaxed into the pillows, and he smiled lazily up at him, teeth still slightly bloodstained.

Whatever, he would let the kid brush his own teeth.

“It’s about time you woke up again bud.. I was about to wake you up myself” he started. It was true, it had already been almost an hour since he was last awake, even if it was brief. Peter just stared at him, mouth open, blinking owlishly. “Ok, so I guess we’re not quite all here at the moment..” he said to himself, leaning forward onto Peters bed with his elbows. The kid followed his movement with his eyes, looking confused. 

“What?” he whispered. 

Right. Busted eardrums. His kid was going temporarily deaf.

Peters eyelids closed again and stayed closed. Tony stood up to go find a mop. He needed to clean up the mess of vomit on the floor. He was standing to leave for a moment when he felt weak fingers grab a hold of his wrist. He looked down to find wet, glassy eyes glued on his face.

“Don’t go…” He mumbled weakly. He took a hold of Peters hand and sat back down.

“I’m not going anywhere kiddo” He said louder than usual, in hopes that Peter would be able to hear him better.

“No... no you… you… can’t leave me..”

“I’m not goi-”

“Can’t… can’t leave me… not.. not like.. the… rest of them..” He was weakly tossing his head from side to side, and his eyes were steadily growing more wet. Tony had no idea what to say. “They all… leave” he sniffled “Ben left… my... Dad.. left… they all leave..” A single tear rolled down his face.

Tony held Peters hand firmly between both of his own.

“I’m not going to leave you Peter.” He reached one of his hand over to Peters face to wipe away the tear. His eyes closed again.

“You… you’re..safe…safe man…” he trailed off, asleep at last.

Tony sighed. Is this what kids do? Puke all over your floor, then make your heart melt in your chest? Gross. 

He’s put up with worse.

He checked his watch, noting the time so he could wake the kid up in exactly an hour, if he didn’t wake up on his own before then. In the meantime, he had to go find a mop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an AU I guess, one where Tony never sold Stark/avengers tower but still moved all of the stuff inside tho
> 
> I might add another chapter after the next one, i'm not really sure yet though.. depends where the plot goes
> 
> my dad is making hamburgers yeet


	3. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt a soft pressure against his leg and looked down. Peter had curled his body around Tony's, his head resting on Tonys thigh. He placed a hand on Peters forehead, sweeping his sweaty bangs away with his thumb, and Peter snuggled closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to even out the POVs so it didn't get boring 
> 
> hope you like!

After 20 minutes of sitting at Peters bedside with a wet cloth, the bleeding finally stopped. He checked his watch. Peter had been asleep for almost 30 minutes, so he still had around 30 more minutes to kill before waking him up again. He racked his brain trying to think of something to do that didn’t include leaving the med bay for more than a minute. 

He decided to take a look at the spider man suit sitting on the table beside him. It didn’t look badly damaged on the outside, just a black smudge on the shoulder where Peter must have got zapped. He flipped it inside out, and sure enough there were a couple fried circuits directly behind the outer spot. He momentarily thought about how much worse the damage would have been to Peters shoulder if he hadn’t been wearing the suit. At least he had something to do now. He began to tear the damaged wires out carefully as he waited. 

He was so into fixing the spider man suit, that he didn’t realize that Peter had woken up on his own again, until he heard the heart monitor pick up its pace. He swiftly put down what he was working on and turned around to face Peter. The kid was sitting up, and the first thing Tony noticed was that his ears had begun to bleed again. Peter was staring at his shaking hands with wide eyes. There was blood on them too, he must have touched his ears. His breaths were coming in pants.

“Hey, kiddo.” Tony got up from his spot at the table to go get a new wet cloth, the last one having been all bloody and thrown in the wash. His movement caught the kids attention, and he looked at him with panic in his eyes.

“Mr. Stark wha-” he cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath. “Oh my god.. W-why can’t I.. I can’t...” he brought his hands back up to his ears, then back down infront of his face. “Oh my god… I CAN’T HEAR… I CAN’T HEAR ANYTHING…. I-I can’t..” he was gasping for air now, his eyes threatening to spill the tears that were piling up in them. The heart monitor was beeping frantically.

Tony was rushing to his side in an instant, cloth be damned. His kid was having a panic attack.

“Peter, Peter. Shhhh, c’mon buddy you’ve gotta breath.” It took him a second to remember that Peter couldn’t hear him, so he placed his hands on his shoulders in an attempt to get him to snap out of it. 

“WHY CAN’T I… I CAN’T….. I CAN’T.. please I can’t… I can’t...” He broke into hard sobs, choking on them as he still wasn’t breathing properly, tears streaming down his face. His knees were now bent into his chest, and his hands were clutching his ears tightly. His fingernails were starting to dig into the skin around them so Tony decided to grab his hands instead of his shoulders. 

He sat onto Peters bed and pried Peters hands off his ears before the kid could hurt himself more. He took both of Peters hands and placed them on his chest, over his heart, so he could feel his heartbeat. He held both of Peters hands there with one of his own, using the other hand to hold onto the back of Peters head, turning it slightly so he would look at his face instead of his hands. His goal was to distract him, and calm him down. Peter met his eyes after a second, they were the expression of pure horror, with dark circles underneath that made him look like a racoon.

“Breathe.” He mouthed slowly, so Peter could read his lips. “Just breathe.” It took a couple minutes of Tony repeating the phrase before he began to see a change in his patient. Peters breaths were shaky, and tears were still rolling down his face, but his heart rate was beginning to slow down to a more tolerable level. 

Without any warning, he slumped forward into Tony chest. Still awake, but exhausted.

“Please I-I can’t… why can’t I..” He sniffled, pleading softly and wiping tears all over Tony's shirt.

Tony wrapped his arms tightly around his kid, one hand gently snaking up into his hair, mindful of the fracture. 

“You’re fine. You’re fine…” a mantra Tony repeated. He wasn’t sure who he was trying to comfort more.. himself, or his kid. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes with Peter sniffing occasionally, until Peters heart rate started to pick back up again. He meekly tried to push away from Tony, but Tony only instinctively tightened his hold instead, wary of another freak out.

“Gonna.. be sick” he placed a hand over his mouth, face pale. Tony lunged for the trash can that he had placed nearby after the last time, and passed it to Peter in the nick of time. 

Peter only threw up a tiny bit, before dry heaving a couple of times. When he was done, he flopped back down on the bed once again. 

Tony removed the bin from his lap, and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to dispose of it before sitting back down on Peters bed. Thankful he didn’t have to use that mop again. 

He felt a soft pressure against his leg and looked down. Peter had curled his body around Tony's, his head resting on Tonys thigh. Tony would’ve smiled at the picture, but the creases in Peters forehead made him frown instead. He placed a hand on Peters forehead, sweeping his sweaty bangs away with his thumb, and Peter snuggled closer. 

He was clingy when he got hurt. Tony noted that for later.

“Fri, is there anything we could give him for the pain?” he asked gently, as if he would disturb Peter if he spoke too loud.

“Yes Boss, there are painkillers in stock that would work with Peters high metabolism, however I would recommend against using them for the time being.”

“And why’s that?”

“He could fall into a medically induced coma. The drugs will likely make him drowsy, and we still need to wake him regularly to make sure that he doesn’t have any lasting brain damage.”

Tony looked down at the boy in his lap, who had finally fallen back asleep. It was hard to see him in pain, but he knew what the right decision was. Maybe if he was less disoriented next time he woke up, he would give him some. 

He sighed and checked his watch for what felt like the millionth time.

One more hour. 

 

Someone was poking his bicep.

He just wanted to sleep.

A few seconds went by with him unbothered.

Someone was shaking his shoulders now.

They didn’t understand how tired he was.

Now they were tapping his cheeks.

“Go away” he tried, but he was met with silence. Weird. He could have sworn he said that out loud. 

They were back to shaking his shoulders now. Peter groaned in annoyance, and blinked open his tired eyes. 

He was immediately assaulted with bright, white lights all around him that stung his eyes and made his head pound. He squeezed them back shut.  
Someone was tapping his face again, he tried to blindly swat the intrusion away.

“Too bright” he groaned again. It was like he was in a dark room, and 20 different people around him all had their phone brightness cranked, and were shining it in his face.

He didn’t hear himself say anything out loud again, but he must have because soon the lights around him were dimming, and he opened his eyes again, head still pounding. 

He was in a hospital bed, in the med bay at Avengers Tower. The only other time he had been in there was to give some blood samples to Tony so he could make him painkillers and such, for instances when he got hurt. Instances such as this he guessed, his head was killing him. 

He was just noticing the fact that he was only in his boxers, when there was a hand waving in his face. 

Mr. Stark was sitting in a chair beside him holding two translucent, phone sized screens in his hands. He looked closer at them and noticed a keyboard on each one highlighted in blue. 

He set one down on Peters bed and typed something into his own. A flat, blue hologram of what he was typing appeared above the keyboard, and in the space between them.

_“Hey kiddo, you ruptured both of your eardrums doing spidery things. As of now you’re deaf but you should have your hearing back in a couple of hours.”_

He was what?!

That explained why he didn’t hear himself say anything when he tried to speak. He reached his hands up to his ears and tapped them a couple of times. 

Nothing.

He brought his hands to rub his forehead instead. His head was throbbing and he was starting to feel aches and pains all over his body.

_“You’ve probably got a killer headache because you managed to fracture your skull as well.”_ Oh. Yeah, that would explain it.

He picked up his own blue screen and began to type with shaky fingers.

_“That’s a big booboo :(”_ Mr. Stark shook his head with a smile as his shoulders shook. He hoped he was laughing. Peter smiled and tried to laugh too, but his throat was so dry he ended up coughing harshly instead. 

Mr. Starks smile slide off of his face as quickly as it came. He waited until Peter was done hacking up his lungs to type in a new message.

_“Thirsty?”_ Peter nodded _“What do you want? Some whiskey or”_ he started backspacing rapidly, making Peter smile. _“I’ll go get you some water brb”_ He got up and left with a smirk, leaving Peter alone.

Peter closed his eyes, only the thought of water keeping him from falling back asleep. Being deaf sucked, he wondered. He was so used to hearing too many things at once due to his enhanced senses, but now hearing nothing at all… It was frightening. He had to remind himself that it was only temporary. Mr. Stark had said so.

A gentle hand was suddenly on his shoulder and he jumped. He opened his eyes back up to see his dad with a cup of water and a straw. He helped him sit up and Peter gratefully took the water and drank it all, which wasn’t much. The cup wasn’t even half full.

He layed back down on the bed with a sigh.

He was drained.

_“Go back to sleep Peter.”_ That didn’t sound like a bad idea. _“If you remember this next time you wake up I’ll give you something for the pain”_ Tony placed a hand on his forearm in comfort, he must have seen the pain reflected in his eyes. 

Peter closed his eyes, and the hand was removed. He opened them back up in fear, he didn’t want to be left alone. Mr. Stark typed in one last message.

_“I’ll be here when you wake back up.”_ Peter could read between the lines. He knew Mr. Stark wasn't going anywhere 

“I love you” he thought, finally passing back out again.

 

Tony watched his son fall asleep again.

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter?
> 
>  
> 
> Lord I be thorsty


	4. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked over at the sleeping kid beside him. Curled on his side facing Tony, arm dangling over the side of the bed, a blanket half draped over him. Peters hair was a mess, and he was drooling into the pillow a little. He had tubes in his arm, and his nose, and he had adhesive patches all over his chest. A surge of protectiveness for the boy swelled in Tonys heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I decided to throw in some aunt may, and Happy cause why not? they're cool.
> 
> also the response i'm getting from this is amazing! I can't thank everyone enough, for supporting this lil Canadian

Over the course of the next two hours, Tony had to wake Peter twice. Each time he woke up he remembered more, and more and the confusion was cleary lessening. His eardrums were repairing themselves nicely, and Tony didn’t even need to use the keyboards anymore if he talked loud enough. His bruise had also gotten visibly smaller, and less blue. He was on the road to recovery, and F.R.I.D.A.Y had eventually allowed him to give Peter some pain killers, since his fracture was still mending.

Only when he finally did administer the drugs, did he realize why F.R.I.D.A.Y had made him wait to give them to him. He hadn’t even been on them two minutes when he started laughing hysterically.

“What’s so funny Peter?” Tony was starting to laugh slightly too. At Peter not with him.

“I dunno, I just feel like laughing” he giggled out, and Tony chuckled at him. 

“I guess you’re feeling better then, huh?” Peter stopped laughing and looked at him with large, wild eyes.

“Yeah! I feel so weird man, li-like I could… I think i’ll go for a walk.” He said matter-of-factly, swung his legs over the bed and went to stand up. Tony was at his side in an instant, pushing him back down onto the bed. 

“Yeah, that’s a no. C’mon Peter, you’re in your underwear for Christs sake.” Peter wasn’t having any of it. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, I thought you said this stuff would make him drowsy?” They fought with each other for a few more seconds before Peter wrapped his arms around Tony in a bear hug and laid back down on his bed, pulling Tony down on top of him. 

Neither one of them said anything, or moved for a solid ten seconds. Tony didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t used to this kind of contact. He wasn’t a hugging person, but there was something about this moment that filled an empty part of him. A part of him that he didn’t realize was empty.

“Love you.” Peter whispered in his ear.

“Me too kid, me too.” he tapped Peters shoulders with his hands, in an attempt to get Peter to let go of him. “Could you let go of me please?”

“Nope.” Peter popped the “p” sound. Tony sighed. “Don’t want you to leave.” He said so quietly, Tony wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t speaking directly into his ear. 

“See that chair right there buddy, the one _right_ next to your bed?” He felt Peters curls brush against his ear as he nodded his head. “I’ll be right there. I’ve been there this whole time while you’ve been sleeping, and I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon. Ok?”

Peters grip loosened and Tony pulled away. Peter was pouting up at him like a five year old child. His bottom lip was sticking out, and his eyes were wide, like a puppy.

Snap out of it Stark. You’ve fought literal aliens, a kid can’t break you.

He sat his stubborn ass back down onto his chair. Peter curled onto his side facing Tony and let out a huge yawn. God he was so cute. He would never say that outloud though. 

He checked his watch again. It was almost 8:00 in the morning, on a Friday.

He pulled out his phone. Happy was supposed to pick him up after school today and bring him over to the tower, but there was no way he was letting Peter go to school today.

“Hey kid, say hi for Happy.” Peter grinned stupidly and waved, at the camera recording him.

“Hi Happeeeeee” his words were starting to slur together, and his eyes were starting to droop shut. Tony snorted at his kid.

He sent it to Happy with the caption: _Don’t bother picking the kid up from school today, I’ve already got him._

_Happy: Ok. What’s wrong with him?_

_Tony: He got in a scuffle last night. Acoustic trauma. Head trauma. Kid managed to fracture his skull too._

_Tony: Gave him the good stuff._

_Happy: What did you tell his aunt?_

“Shit.” He completely forgot about May.

“Shit.” He looked down at Peter who was lying with his arm dangling off the side of his bed, eyes closed. 

“I forgot about your aunt.”

“I forgot about your aunt.” Tony raised his eyebrows at him.

“My aunt?” 

“My aunt?” Peter repeated again, another yawn following right after, eyes still closed.

“Are… are you copying me?”

“Are you copying me?” he smiled lazily, words coming out slower.

“Stop it. Go to sleep.” he said in feigned annoyance, a small smile on his lips.

“Stop it… go to… sleep”

“I’m serious Peter. You need it.”

“Hi... serious… I… i’m… Pe..ter..” Tony placed a hand in Peters hair ruffling it with his fingers as the drugs finally knocked him out. He looked back down at the phone in his hands.

_Tony: Nothing yet._

_Happy: What are you going to tell her?_

_Tony: The truth probably._

_Happy: She’s going to flip._

_Tony: I know._

He was about to phone her when he realized that she had already called him twice. He had been so busy with Peter that he hadn’t noticed. He felt a stab of guilt at that. She must be worried sick about him, and Tony hadn’t even thought of calling her once. 

He pressed the dial button, thankful that Peter had come clean about his “extra curricular” activities. It would save him a lot of explaining. She picked up right away.

“Oh my God, Tony, have you seen Peter? I mean he never came home last night, and i’ve called him a million times but he won’t answer! I keep checking the news for anything on spider man, because I don’t want to call the police, because… well you know, he’s a special boy, an-and I’ve called all his friends, and I tried calling you too bu…” She rambled, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

“May. May!” he had to cut her off. “Peter’s here with me at the tower.” there was silence for a few seconds.

“He.. w-why? Is he ok, is he hurt? He wasn’t supposed to visit again until tonight.” 

“Yeah he’s going to be ok. I got a distress call from his suit last night, he got…” he paused in search for a good word to use. “...attacked? I’m not really sure he’s been pretty out of it. He had a skull fracture and I haven’t been able to leave his side, so i’m sorry I didn’t answer your calls, but he’s going to be alright.”

“I’m on my way over now.” He could hear her grabbing keys in the background.

“Don’t you have work?” The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Who was he to keep her separated from Peter? He was her kid anyway. Not his.

“Yes…” she sighed, and Tony could hear her collapse onto a sofa or chair on the other side of the phone. “Are you sure he’s going to be ok?” she asked quietly.

He looked over at the sleeping kid beside him. Curled on his side facing Tony, arm dangling over the side of the bed, a blanket half draped over him. Peters hair was a mess, and he was drooling into the pillow a little. He had tubes in his arm, and his nose, and he had adhesive patches all over his chest. A surge of protectiveness for the boy swelled in Tonys heart. 

“Yes” 

“Swear to me Stark” There was a hint of anger in her voice.

“Yes, Peter is going to be just fine.” 

“Good. I’ll stop over tonight to visit after my shift, and if my kid isn’t in one piece then I swear to God Stark, I will rip off your arm, shove it up your ass, then skin you alive.” She hung up with a click.

He brought a weary hand down his face, suddenly very exhausted. The stressful night had finally caught up with him. He glanced over at Peters sleeping form again. He leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on Peters bed, and resting his head on his crossed arms. With his head facing Peters his closed his eyes. Peter would be fine now right? 

He didn’t mean to fall asleep.

 

Apparently losing one sense, then gaining it back in a short amount of time does shit for your other senses. Peter learned that the hard way. 

After an hour of them both sleeping, Peters IV drip ran out.

Itching.

Burning.

Make it _stop_.

Too loud.

Too bright.

There was an odour. Cologne. It stunk, he wanted to puke. 

The lights were like knives, stabbing his brain.

A frantic beeping noise cutting through his racing thoughts. Turn. it. Off. 

The air in the room was itching his skin. He arched his back away from the surface he was on. It hurt. There was something in him. Something in his arm, he ripped it out. 

Tears were burning his face. They were too hot on his skin.

He could smell his own sweat. 

There was something grabbing at him now, holding him tightly. Too tightly. It hurt. He squirmed to get away.

Another heartbeat he could hear, almost keeping the same pace as his own.

Too much.

Pain.

Pain. 

Silence.

Blissful silence.

“Peter?” a quiet voice. A gentle voice. It stung his ears, but he didn’t mind. He knew who it belonged to.

Eyes still shut tight, he reached out with both his arms, like a child searching out comfort from its parent.

That's exactly what he was doing.

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Peters quaking body, holding him close. 

He fell back asleep in the arms of his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be the last chapter. I don't know what happened to me though, I just started writing and didn't stop. 
> 
> Soooooo I guess you're getting another one? I SWEAR it will be the last one lol
> 
>  
> 
> it's so hard to stopppp


	5. Home Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry about this buddy.” Tony grunted as he placed his knee onto Peters uninjured shoulder, his free hand going to the other. He had Peters upper body immobilized for the time being and swiftly took his chance to plunge the needle down into his kids neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH last chapter!
> 
> Sorry if it feels a little rushed, I was just trying to get it over with.. I hate endings 
> 
> *cries*

Tony woke slowly to the sound of the heart monitor beeping rapidly, and small moans of pain from the bundle on the bed beside him. Mind still foggy with sleep he reached an arm over to Peter to try and comfort him.

“S’kay Peter i’m here.” When Peter didn’t respond, save for a few grunts and sharp exhales, Tony opened his eyes and sat up straight. 

Peter had his eyes shut tight, his face was contorted into something one could only describe as pain and discomfort. He was writhing slowly on his bed, trying and failing to untangle himself from his blanket as if it was irritating his skin, whimpering quietly. 

Tony was frozen, he didn’t understand what was happening. God Dammit, he knew he was going to screw this up. He should have just taken him to a hospital. May was going to kill him. His eyes trailed along the tube in Peters arm, and to the empty IV bag. Fuck. He was up and out of his chair in split second to go get another bag for him. He took two steps before he froze again, Peter shouldn’t be in this much pain now… there must be something else he missed.

He went back to Peters bedside and tried calling his name, and placed his hands on his face to try and get a response. Peter flinched away from him and placed his hands over his ears, letting out a sharp cry of pain.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y what’s wrong with him?” he practically shouted in fear. A blue light shone down from the ceiling and swept across Peters writhing form. Tears were now worming their way out from between Peters clenched eyelids. 

“It appears that Peter is experiencing a sensory overload, he is in excruciating pain due to his enhanced senses. There is nothing you can do except give him something for the pain, and wait it out.” Oh Peter. 

He quickly went back over to the cooler, where his pain meds were. He was preparing a new IV bag for Peter when he heard a large crash, and a flatline. His head whipped over to the direction of Peters bed, only to find it empty. His heart skipped a beat. Peter was now shaking on the floor, silently crying. He had pulled the tube out of his nose and the heart monitor wires were disconnected from his chest, the machine on the floor having been pulled over when Peter rolled off the bed. 

He had also pulled out his IV port. 

That was difficult enough for Tony to put in when he was asleep, there was no way he could put a new one in now, with Peter constantly moving. He grabbed a syringe instead and filled it with Peters drugs before going back over to the boy. He hoped it would be enough to knock him out for a bit. 

As he made it back over to Peter he silently prayed to some higher power that Peter didn’t hit his head off the floor when he fell. That would undo everything.

He crouched down by his side and made to grab Peters arm, to give him the shot in his shoulder, but Peter kept squirming and pulling away from him, blinded by pain. 

“Sorry about this buddy.” Tony grunted as he placed his knee onto Peters uninjured shoulder, his free hand going to the other. He had Peters upper body immobilized for the time being and swiftly took his chance to plunge the needle down into his kids neck.

Peter didn’t still, and Tony broke contact with him, not wanting to cause him further pain. 

A thought came to him.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, show me the quickest way to Bruce’s relaxation room” He gently gathered Peter into his arms, who was still whimpering and crying. He gave no signal to show that he was aware of what was happening to him anymore, too caught up in his own world of suffering.

F.R.I.D.A.Y lit up a corridor in blue light and Tony carried Peter down it, following her path until they made it to their destination. Tony had the room put in for Bruce to give the man a place to go to calm down whenever he needed to. He wasn’t here at the moment so he figured there was no reason Peter could’t use it. The room was painted a dark shade, with soundproof walls. It wasn’t completely sensory deprived but he hoped it would be enough to help Peter get the rest he needed.

The moment he placed Peter down onto the smooth sofa, and got F.R.I.D.A.Y to turn out the lights, Peters body went limp. 

He knew that Peter wasn’t out yet because he was still sniffing repeatedly. But he was definitely more at peace. Tony wondered if he should leave him or not, he knew that Peter needed space right now, but he also knew that the kid also heavily depended on physical comfort. 

“Peter?” his voice was barely more than a whisper. He would let the kid decide where he should go. 

Peter opened his arms in search of Tony, afraid to open his eyes.

They embraced each other, and Tony held him close.

His son fell asleep in his arms.

 

Peter slept long after the drugs wore off. He slept until mid-afternoon but woke only long enough for Tony to feed him a veggie smoothie he had put together, and complain about missing an english presentation before passing back out again. 

Tony didn’t try sleeping again. Even though he was extremely tired, he was still a restless ball of nervous energy and stress. He never went far from Peters bedside as he slept, too afraid that something else would happen. He spent his time tinkering nearby, pacing, and holding Peters hand as he slept. 

May called before she came over, she wanted to know if they had eaten supper yet, and Tony asked her if she could bring over some of Peters clothes. They hadn’t eaten yet, so she brought over some Thai food because that was Peters favourite. They all sat together on a couch to eat their dinner, Peter was squished in between the two adults but he didn’t mind, he loved the attention. Plus he was surrounded by the two people he loved most in the entire world. 

Peters head wasn’t hurting as much, and his fracture was almost healed so they decided to watch a movie together, Peter chose Raiders of the lost ark because he hadn’t seen it in a while. 

He fell asleep 20 minutes into the film, snuggled into Tonys side. Tony absentmindedly played with his hair as he watched the film.

May smiled at the two of them, glad that Peter had another father figure in his life. 

When the movie was done May tried to wake Peter back up so she could bring him back home. He had managed to slump forward during the movie and had ended up laying on Tonys lap. Tony tried not to explode from the cuteness overload he was experiencing. 

“Peter?” she shook his shoulder and in response he wiggled his head closer into Tony's stomach. The two adults both had to hold in their laughter “Come on baby, it’s time to go home. Don’t you want to sleep in your own bed?” He groaned and sat upright, his hair sticking up in odd places. 

Peter steadily realized that it was Tony's lap he was lying on and not a couch cushion. His cheeks flushed red and he turned away from his mentors gaze. 

“S-sorry Mr. Stark.” Tony rolled his eyes. May got up off the couch with a soft snort, and went to retrieve her things.

“Sheesh kid, call me Tony for the love of god.. don’t you think we passed the formalities a long time ago?” Peter smiled gingerly.

“Well if you want me to call you Tony, then you have to stop referring to me as kid. Or else i’m going to start calling you “old man’”. Tony opened his mouth and gasped in mock offence before grabbing Peter and putting him into a headlock, still being mindful of his head.

“Don’t tempt me you little _adolescent_.” He growled in Peters ear. He could hear the kid giggle underneath him, and he let him go. He ruffled his hair and stood up, offering a hand to his kid. Peter took it and stood up beside him just as May arrived. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Ready to go?” She asked and Peter nodded, eyes getting droopy again already.

“Let me walk you guys out.” Tony gestured to the elevator, and the trio made their way towards it. 

 

Tony and Peter were left to wait at the front doors for May to bring her car outfront. 

“Thank you Mr. t-Tony, for taking care of me and stuff..” Peter said looking down at his hands. 

“And stuff?” he smirked.

“Yeah.” he paused, still looking at his fingers “I still can only remember bits and pieces, but I know I wasn’t the greatest a-and what I guess i’m trying to say is sorry… y-you didn’t have to put up with that.”

“Oh my god, Peter…” He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, how could he make this kid understand that he legitimately cared for him. Peter looked at him with worry etched in his eyes. Tony placed a hand on the back of his neck, and looked at him sincerely. “You are not a burden, and you are always, _always_ welcome here…” speak now or forever hold your peace Stark. “... and you’re my kid.” 

Peters eyes widened in shock, and Tony decided that this would be a great time to initiate a quick hug. 

Only it wasn’t quick. 

Peter wouldn’t let go of him. He thought he would be uncomfortable, but he wasn’t. He had never really hugged anyone before but he decided he liked hugging Peter. 

May pulled up, and he decided that it was time to let Peter go. He tried to push him off but he found he was stuck to him. As if they were glued together?

“Peter are… are you using your weird sticky powers on me?”

“Yee” Peter hummed in his ear.

“What does that even mean?” he heard a car door shut, and he turned his head to see May walking towards them. “Help” he tried, but she just laughed at them. 

Peter gave him one last squeeze and a quick “bye!” before turning away and scampering off towards his car. 

May walked up to him and gave him a fast one-armed hug.

“Thank you. For taking care of him when I couldn’t.” He gave her a small smile, and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at his shoes. He wasn’t good with feelings. “I mean it… you mean the world to him.” She gave him a pat on the shoulder before turning and walking back to the vehicle. He watched them drive away before going back into the tower and straight to his workshop. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, show me Spidermans location at the time of the distress call from last night.” 

“On it Boss.” He would find the bastard who put his son through so much pain and suffering, and tear him apart limb, from limb. He would make sure he felt every second of the hours of torture Peter went through. Only then would he feel satisfied.

Nothing can stand in the way of a fathers wrath.

Besides, they didn’t call him an Avenger for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of a new story with Peter and Tony... maybe involving a kidnapping?
> 
> if anyone's interested idk lol

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I may have a slight lady crush on Zendaya.. but c'mon who doesn't?
> 
> I'm going to say that this is set after Homecoming but before IW if that wasn't clear already. Also, apologies for any spelling mistakes or grammar issues I don't have anyone reading over my work.
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading!


End file.
